


you've got [voice]mail

by beyondthehunt



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, alec being a dork, and magnus is so in love, leaving voicemails for magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondthehunt/pseuds/beyondthehunt
Summary: Magnus discovers that Alec has been leaving him voicemail messages full of terrible jokes and endearing messages.





	you've got [voice]mail

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Megan](https://magnusbicon.tumblr.com/) for looking this over for me. I love you ♥

_ “You’ve reached the voicemail of Magnus Bane. Please don’t leave a message after the tone. I’m centuries old and even I know it’s outdated.” _

Alec let out a small chuckle at Magnus’s voicemail greeting, looking up at nothing in particular while shaking his head. Of course Magnus would have to leave a witty comment of some sort. Though, it was endearing. Smiling to himself, Alec was about to hang up when an idea came to light. 

He could have fun with this voicemail thing. So much fun.

\--

Magnus was humming to himself, enjoying a nice cup of tea when his phone buzzed. Picking it up, he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he looked at the notification on his phone. It was his voicemail. He rarely checked his voicemail, mainly because he didn’t think anyone would be leaving a voicemail. Most of his clients had reached him through text messages or he’d answer their call the first time. And for Alec, Magnus always answered.

Curiosity getting to the best of him, Magnus clicked on his voicemail. He had 28 voicemail messages. 28. Picking up his cup of tea, Magnus waltzed over to the couch and hit play on his phone. The first few messages were older ones, most from clients who had accidentally butt-dialed. However, the next one made Magnus’s heart leap out of his chest.

[Voice message, March 7th, 2017 at 4:30 pm]

_...I love you. _

Magnus felt his heart tighten, letting out a breathy laugh. It was from Alexander. And it was a day after they had said their first I love you’s to each other. Magnus remembered now that he had seen the missed call from Alec, but Alec had sent a message shortly after asking if they were going to meet for dinner. It never occured for him to check to see if Alec had left a voicemail.

Saving the message, Magnus clicked for the next one to play. It was once again from Alec, who this time made a comment about a beautiful bird he had just seen that reminded him of Magnus. Oh, Alexander. Magnus kept on going, next after next, and could barely keep it together. 

_ Hey Magnus. I have a joke for you. An elephant is sitting up in a tree and a squirrel comes up saying “Elephant what are you doing in a tree?" The elephant says he's eating a pears. “But it's not a pear tree…” says the squirrel. “I know, I brought it from home.”  _

_ Magnus. Whenever you leave, I always say: “No, Magnus, don’t man-go.” _

_ I just thought you should know that when you stopped by earlier, Isabelle said I looked thirstier than usual. So she threw a water bottle at me. Thanks for that. _

The jokes were so stupid, yet oh so wonderful. The next one was Alec imitating a clave member he had to deal with in a meeting, and quite honestly, it was spot on. Magnus was surprised at Alec, though he supposed that was something he’d have to get used to. Especially when Magnus heard the final message.

_ Magnus. I know you said you just needed a few hours to yourself, but I just wanted to tell you that I love you. I love you for the man that you are, with magic or without. Because to me, Magnus, you’re magical anyway. You manage to take my breath away every time you step into the room. My heart always speeds up. I lose all feeling in my limbs. And when you laugh, I swear it’s like I am on a high. Everywhere I go, Magnus, well somehow you’re always there waiting. Waiting with an open heart and smile in my mind. I love you, Magnus Bane. Always. _

Tears started to fall as Magnus lowered the phone down away from his ears, his hand shaking slightly. He stared at his phone's wallpaper - a picture of him and Alec at the Eiffel Tower. God, he loved this man so much. Alec was there for him, even when he didn’t want anything to do with anyone that day. It had been a few days since he had lost his magic, frustration drowning him. He had tried to clean up a mess he’d made using his magic but forgot he couldn’t, and even though cleaning up the mess by hand would’ve been simple, Magnus was tired. His limbs had felt weak. 

Despite Alec offering to help him clean up and soothing him, he just needed to be alone. And so Alec let him be. But he had left this message for Magnus.

“Magnus?”

Alec was home. Wiping off his tears, Magnus turned to greet Alec, who was looking at him with worry. “Is everything okay?”

Magnus nodded, walking up and embracing Alec in a hug. “Everything is okay, my love. Everything is okay because of you.”

“Me? What did I do?”

“You were you, Alexander. You were you.”

 


End file.
